


Hecho desaparecer

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirited Away Fusion, F/M, Ghosts, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: This is a crossover AU between "El Tigre" and "Spirited Away," which are owned by Jorge R Gutierrez and Hayao Miyazaki, respectively. Can a young girl who finds herself in a magical place rescue herself and her family?





	1. Chapter 1

Marimen Lourdes was being driven by her parents in the family station wagon.

She was playing in the back seat with her pet cat.

"Marimen, please be quiet back there," said her mother. "Your father is trying to concentrate. I think we made a wrong turn on our way to a new place."

"No we didn't," said her father. "I'm sure we'll find it soon."

"I wish I didn't have to go to a new place," said Marimen. "I'm going to miss my friends."

"The fresh air in Mexico will be good for you," said her father. "It's not smoggy here like in San Francisco."

"You'll make new friends" said her mother. "You're good with people."

They passed through a tunnel into a valley. On the left was a sign, "Welcome to Miracle City."

"Miracle City?" said her father. "I didn't think we were close to there. I used to have an Grandfather Jorge who lived here, but he disappeared about thirty years ago."

"Let's find somewhere to ask directions," said her mother.

"There's a place," said Marimen. "The diner. We have food."

"That doesn't sound very appetizing," said Mr. Lourdes. "But I'm feeling really hungry."

"Me too," said Mrs. Lourdes.

"There's something super weird about this place," said Marimen. "I'm getting these vibes. Let's go back."

"Don't be silly," said Mr. Lourdes, something Marimen heard every day.

They parked the car and entered the diner. It seemed deserted.

"Is anybody here?" asked Mr. Lourdes.

"There's a buffet set up on the counter," said Mrs. Lourdes. "I'm going to have some food. It smells delicious."

"Maybe you shouldn't..." said Marimen.

"Don't worry," said Mr. Lourdes. "We'll pay for it. I have cash if they don't take credit cards."

Her parents grabbed plates and eagerly loaded them up with fried chicken, sausages, and corn on the cob.

"Have some too, honey," Marimen's mother said to her.

"I'm not hungry," said Marimen. "All right if I play outside? There's some grass calling me to roll in it."

"Don't go far," grunted her father with his mouth full.

Marimen played by herself, rolling in the grass as shadows began to fall.

A young brown-haired girl about her age ran up to her. She had a serious, worried expression.

"What are you doing? You can't be here when it gets dark," the girl said. "Get out of San Maripilar!"

"What?" asked Marimen. "Why?"

Strange shapes began to emerge from the forest and headed down the road past them. Some were tiny, and some were huge. None looked completely human.

"You shouldn't be here," said the girl. "I'll distract them while you run for it."

"I have to get my parents," said Marimen.

She went back inside the diner. Her parents had knocked down more food and they were eating it right off the floor.

"What are you doing? Something way, way weird is going on and we have to get out!" Marimen called to them.

There was no answer but grunts. Before Marimen's eyes, both of them turned into pigs.

"This is just a bad dream! Just a bad dream! Wake up, Marimen!"

Marimen turned and ran. She raced up the road toward the tunnel, but it had filled in. As she turned to look for another way out, she raised a hand and discovered she could look right through it.

"Ooh, nightmare! Go away, nightmare!" Marimen said.

When she turned, the girl was there again. She had a small piece of chocolate in her hand.

"Eat this," she told her.

Marimen shook her head. "Uh-uh."

"If you don't eat it, you'll disappear," the girl said.

Marimen decided she had to trust her. She took the chocolate and ate it.

"Now you're solid again. Try to touch me," said the girl.

Marimen gave her arm an uneasy poke.

"That worked," said the girl. "Now come with me."

"What about my parents? " Marimen said, babbling.

"You can see them again, but not yet" said the girl. "Right now, we have to sneak you into the Botanica Spa."

"The Botanica Spa? What's that?"

"It's a bathhouse and retail store, run by Zoebaba. I work there. You'll need to get a job there too, to be safe in this place."

"This is so weird, but for some reason I trust you like a sister," said Marimen. "Let's go."


	2. A Job at the Botanica Spa

Marimen and the girl headed towards the Botanica Spa, a apartment building with sugar skulls hanging from it.

"What about my Dad and Mom?" asked Marimen. "They didn't really turn into pigs, did they?"

"You can't see them now, but you will later," said the girl.

A strange-looking balloon floated overhead. It had the face of an old man with an evil grin, and a banner above it said, "I Eat Kids."

"Quiet!" said the girl. "It's looking for you. Let's run!"

Marimen made an effort, then said, "I can't stand! What can I do? My legs don't work."

The girl said, "Calm down. Take a deep breath."

She raised a hand and intoned a spell. "In the name of the wind and the water within thee... Unbind her!"

Marimen felt a tingling in her legs.

"Get up!" said the girl.

Mabel found she was able to move again. They got closer to the store, where strange creatures were streaming in.

"Hold your breath while we cross the parking lot," said the girl. "Even a tiny breath will break the spell, and the attendants will see you."

"I'm scared," said Marimen.

"Be calm!" he told her. "Let's go. A deep breath... And hold..."

They walked across the parking lot, keeping close together.

"Welcome back, Coco!" called one attendant, a skeleton with a big hat.

"We missed you!" said another skeleton.

"I'm back from my task," said Coco, and under her breath she told Marimen, "Hang on, we're almost..."

Suddenly a big yellow-eyed frog jumped in front of them. "Hey, Coco!"

"Wha...?" said Marimen, startled into taking a breath.

"A human?" said one of the skeletons, suddenly able to see her.

"Run!" said Coco.

Marimen ran inside to look for somewhere to hide. She ran through a gift shop, through a door marked "Employees only," and ducked behind a yellow armchair with a Lady of Guadalupe statue beside it, just as a horde of skeletons came charging through the room, shouting to each other about catching the human intruder.

Coco followed them, and spotted Marimen. She ducked down beside her.

I'm sorry I took a breath," said Marimen.

"No, you did very well," said Coco. "Listen and I'll tell you what to do. I you stay here, they'll find you. I'll distract them,"

"No, don't go!" said Marimen. "Stay with me!"

"You have no choice, if you want to survive here, and save your parents, too."

"So they did turn into pigs... I wasn't dreaming..."

"Listen. When things quiet down, open the secret door behind the vending machine in the gift shop. Here, I've written the code for you on a scrap of paper. Take the stairs down to the elevator. Take it down to the boiler room, where they stoke the fires for the baths. Old Man Chapuza is there, so look for him."

"Chapuza?"

"Ask him for work. Even if he refuses, insist! If you don't work, Zoebaba will turn you into an animal. She is the owner of the Botanica Spa bathhouse."

"Zoebaba?"

"You'll see. She's the witch who rules our world. Chapuza will try to trick you into leaving, but keep on asking him for work. It'll be hard work, but it will give you a chance. Then even Zoebaba can't harm you."

"Okay," said Marimen, feeling more brave now that she had a plan.

Voices in the distance called for Coco.

"I have to go," said Coco. "Remember, Marimen, I'm your friend."

"How do you know my name?" asked Marimen. "I never told you."

"I've known you since you were small," said Coco. "Though I can't remember how. My name used to be something else..."

"Coco!" a skeleton called.

"Here I am!" said Coco, standing up and moving away from the hiding place.

"Coco, Zoebaba wants you," said the skeleton.

"I know, it's about my task," said Coco, leaving with the skeleton.

Marimen waited until it was quiet, then sneaked back to the vending machine she had noticed on her way in. She entered the button code that Coco had given her, and slipped through the secret door. She stumbled on the stairs and had to run all the way to the bottom to catch her balance.

"Wooo, that was almost fun!" said Marimen.

She entered the elevator and went down to the lowest floor. The room was hot, and she saw a strange old man with light blue skin who was working in front of a huge water boiler. He seemed to be mixing herbs.

"Um... Excuse me. are you Old Man Chapuza?" asked Mabel. "Um, Coco sent me here. Please let me work here!"

"Aw, donkey spittle, four bath orders all at once..." muttered Chapuza. He called to the fuzzy creatures, "Get to work, you little runts!"

"Umm," said Marimen again, this time getting his attention.

"I'm Old Man Chapuza, zombie and slave to the boilers that heat the baths. Step on it, boys!"

"Please let me work here!"

"Hee hee! I've got all the help I need. There's plenty of soot down here. With a little spell I can make soot sprites, and they do whatever I want."

Marimen moved over to watch the small fuzzy creatures pouring out of holes in the wall, each carrying one lump of coal. They took it to the furnace, tossed it in, and zipped back to get more.

"Zoebaba lives way up at the top, in the attic," said Che. "We'll go up the elevator."

Wen pulled a lever and the elevator rose. There seemed to be many more floors to the building than it looked from the outside.

The elevator stopped at one floor and a huge creature that looked a little like a giant radish entered.

"This elevator is not in service, sir," said Che, but the creature pushed in anyway.

Before they could start it again, a brown-haired skeleton came up. "Che?"

"Yes, Luisa?" said Che, as Marimen hid behind the radish man.

"What's that smell? It's human!"

"Is that so?" said Che. "Maybe you just smell this."

She held up the roasted bat.

"Gimme!" said Luisa. "C'mon, I'll settle for a wing."

Che said, as if to the radish customer, "If you want to go up, just pull down on the lever."

Marimen squeezed from behind the customer and pulled it. The elevator door closed, and they went up.

The radish man got out on the next floor, giving her a sly wink as he left.

Marimen got out of the elevator on the top floor and hurried to the door which looked like it lead to Zoebaba's room.

She was about to push open the door when the face on the knocker sneered at her, "Not going to knock?! What a puny little girl."

"Come closer," called a Hispanic girl voice from deep in the room. "I said closer!"

Marimen was pulled forward by magic, and ended up standing in front of the desk of a very angry woman with black hair and red eyes. She had a purple flower crown on her head.

"You're making a racket. Keep it down," said Zoebaba, looking nervously at the door behind her.

"Please let me work here!" said Marimen loudly.

"Stop babbling. This is no place for humans. It's a bathhouse, where hundreds of creatures can rest their weary bones."

"My parents and I just got lost," said Marimen.

Your parents had some nerve! Gobblin' up our guests' food like pigs! They got what they deserved."

"I know, but right now I just want a job."

"Actually, I'm impressed you made it this far. Someone must've helped you. Just who was it? You can tell me."

"Please let me work here!"

"Not that again!"

"I want to work here!"

"Shut up! Why should I hire you? Anyone can see you're a lazy, spoiled brat! Forget it! I've got all the bums I need around here. I'd fire them all if I could. Or maybe you'd like the worst, nastiest job I've got?"

Marimen yelled, "Let me work here!"

There was a cry from behind Zoebaba and a skeletal arm broke through the door.

"Now look what you've done. You woke him up. Now, now, baby Django. Go back to sleep."

"I want to work here!" shouted Marimen again.

"Don't shout! I need to get him settled down. It's all right, baby."

"Please let me work!"

"Okay, just pipe down!"

A paper floated over to Marimen.

"There, sign away your name and I'll put you to work. But one peep out of you about anything, and I'll turn you into a chihuahua!"

"Um, I sign my name here?"

"That's right! Quit dilly-dallying and do it."

Marimen signed while Zoebaba muttered to himself. "Unbelievable! I'm such a softie, I give work to whoever asks."

The paper floated back to Zoebaba.

"Marimen, huh? That's a pretty name. It belongs to me now, except for one letter. 

She looked blank.

"Answer me, Sol!"

"Yes... sir."

Zoebaba pushed a button and Coco entered. "Did you call?"

"This kid is starting work as of now. Look after her."

"Yes, maam!" said Coco. "What is your name?" she asked Marimen.

Marimen realized Coco was pretending not to know her in front of Zoebaba. At least, she thought that was it. She seemed so cold now.

"I'm M... I mean, I'm Sol."

"Follow me, then, Sol."

On the elevator, she tried to get her to talk. "Coco..."

"No idle chatter!" said Coco coldly. "You will address me as Ms. Socorro."

Sol was quiet, but full of worry. Was she not as nice as she had pretended to be? What had she gotten herself into?


End file.
